


Waiting

by BearPlusCat



Series: I Want the Fairy Tail (a NaLu series) [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucy Heartfilia's Apartment, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Smut, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Fingering, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearPlusCat/pseuds/BearPlusCat
Summary: Poor Lucy is ill, too sick to go on a mission with her team. Natsu really doesn't want to leave his girlfriend behind. How will they handle waiting to see one another again? A lemon fluff confection for Valentine's Day, using the prompt 'Heaven'. Set after my other two short NaLu fics, Loving Research and A Tale of Two Tents.





	Waiting

Lucy whimpered a little, trying desperately to ignore the tickle in her throat, knowing that if she gave in and coughed the stabbing pain would only feel worse. She could hear Natsu clunking around in her kitchen, no doubt making a mess as he prepared the soup Mira had dropped off for her to drink. She felt feverish and her head thumped like a pair of jackhammers duking it out, but as she heard Natsu coming back, she pulled herself up in bed, leaning back on the pillow and plastering a smile on her face for his benefit.

“You’re not fooling anyone you know”, he said with concern, warming the mug of broth with heat from his hands and passing it to her, “I can smell how sick you are.” He sat down on top of the pink comforter next to her and sighed, reaching out one hand to twine their fingers together, the other testing her temperature on her sweat beaded forehead. “I really don’t want to leave you like this Lu.” 

“It’s okay Natsu”, rasped Lucy, squeezing his fingers and doing her best to not flinch as the razor like pain sliced her throat. “It’s just tonsillitis, I used to have it all the time when I was a little girl.” 

She sipped at the broth carefully, the warmth easing her throat a little. “Mira promised to look in on me this afternoon when things slow down at the guild and said that Levy was going to drop in tomorrow with some new books to read. I’m just going to sleep and read until I feel better, maybe write a little. By the time you get back from the job at the end of the week, I should be good as new.” The tickle finally won out and she coughed, whimpering at the stabbing pain. “Ow.” 

Natsu took his hand off her forehead and put his forefinger over her lips. “No more talking. Drink your soup. Mira said it will help.” 

He watched as Lucy sipped the warm broth slowly, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with fever. It was the first time she had been sick since they had started officially going out six months ago. He had always worried when she was sick, she was his best friend after all, but his usual feelings had intensified tenfold now she was his girlfriend. All he wanted to do was stay here by her side and look after her, but the team had already agreed to take the mission before Lucy fell ill, and it was a matter of Fairytail honour to never back out of a job. No doubt Erza would be beating on the door any moment to make sure he didn’t miss the train. 

Lucy reached out and put the half empty mug of broth on the coffee table. Natsu had moved the small table close to the bed for her so she could easily reach her water and pain-relieving syrup without having to get out of bed and she smiled at his thoughtfulness; he hadn’t always been this considerate, but now he did have his moments. She leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes. It had been so long since she had tonsillitis, she had forgotten how ill it made her feel. 

Looking at her in concern, Natsu reached forward to the bowl of tepid water on the table beside the bed to dip a face cloth in it. He squeezed out the excess moisture and wiped it over Lucy’s forehead and cheeks, frowning at her overly warm skin. 

“That’s nice”, she whispered, the damp cloth cool against her sweaty skin. She smiled as she felt soft warm kisses on her forehead and cheeks. “That’s even nicer.” 

“I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world”, grumped Natsu, giving her one final kiss on the forehead. “Leaving behind my sick girlfriend to go on a job, when I should be here looking after you.” 

Lucy popped open one eye. “Stop it”, she whispered, noticing the guilty expression on his face. “I’ll be fine. I’ll miss you, but you won’t be gone for long. Besides, Erza will kill you if you don’t go, and I’d rather have a whole live boyfriend than one diced into sashimi with Erza’s chef knives.” She chuckled, then moaned a little as the tickle in her throat forced another coughing fit. She rubbed at her throat with her fingers, trying to relieve the ache. 

“Here”, said Natsu suddenly. He pulled her fingers gently away, unwinding his scaled scarf and looping it gently around her throat, taking great care to not irritate the swollen glands. His own neck felt bare and cold without his scarf, but seeing it wrapped around Lucy’s made him feel a little better about leaving. It made him feel really good actually, seeing her wrapped in his scarf. 

He couldn’t help the toothy grin as a feeling of pride flared in his chest; her wearing his scarf was a blatant signal to anyone that saw her while he was away that Lucy’s heart belonged to him. That his belonged to her. He stroked the scarf gently as it settled in around her neck. If only Igneel was still here to see this, to see his Lucy wrapped in his scarf. He would understand exactly how much it meant to him. 

“Natsu…”, she said softly. The look in his eyes, the love that they held for her, she could get lost in their heavenly green depths, dive in and never come up for air. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, and his dark eyes closed, leaning into the warmth of her hand. “I promise I’ll take good care of it.” 

“You’d better”, he grinned, opening his eyes and turning his head to kiss her palm. “I wanna see you still wearing it when I get home.” 

Lucy pulled it up over her nose and breathed in, closing her eyes. “It smells like you. I won’t take it off at all while you’re away.” Natsu swallowed, a low purr reverberating in his chest. Should that have sounded sexy? Because fucking hell, the fact that Lucy wanted to keep his scarf close because she wanted to be able to smell his scent when he wasn’t here with her did something for him. 

A blue blur dropped in through the open window with a flutter of wings. “They’re nearly here Natsu”, Happy chirped, landing on the bed next to Lucy. He patted her on the arm gently. “I’m sorry you’re too sick to come Lushee”, he said a little mournfully. Lucy reached out an arm and gave him a hug, squeezing him against her side. 

“Happy, I’ve got an important job for you”, she said, her voice cracking despite her efforts to whisper, “one I’ll pay you for with fish when you get home.” Happy’s eyes brightened. 

“Salmon?”, he asked hopefully, drooling a little. 

“Yup, you know it”, said Lucy. “I need you to keep an eye on Natsu for me. Make sure he doesn’t take any unnecessary risks and get himself hurt when I’m not there to tell him to stop being an idiot.” 

“Oi,” said Natsu, in mock anger, amusement dancing in his eyes, “I’m right here, ya know”. 

Happy tapped his mouth with a small blue paw, as if considering the request. He sighed and shook his head. “That’s a big job Lushee. Because he’s always an idiot.” 

“Still here”, muttered Natsu, his expression not quite so amused now. 

“One salmon, and a small bucket of whiting”, bartered Lucy. Happy thrust out a tiny paw, and they shook, nodding at each other seriously to seal the deal. 

A sharp staccato rap on the front door to Lucy’s apartment had all three of them sighing. That was definitely an Erza knock. At least she had knocked this time, instead of barging in. Lucy tried with difficulty _not_ to think of the reason that Erza always knocked now, and why Natsu had added an extra lock to the front door that could only be opened from the inside. 

The front door opened and Gray and Erza cautiously stuck their heads around. Natsu sniggered when he noticed that Erza had her eyes shut. 

“How’s the patient?” inquired Gray, frowning a little as he looked at Lucy’s flushed face. 

“She still has a fever”, rumbled Natsu, wetting the cloth and wiping over her forehead again. 

Gray shook his head, grinning at Natsu. “Look at you, clucking like a mother hen”, he chuckled, walking over to Lucy’s bed. He reached out his fingers and his ice make magic swirled delicately, filling Lucy’s water jug with ice cubes. “That should keep it cold for a little while at least. Might help with your throat Lucy.” 

“Thanks Gray”, rasped Lucy, grimacing as the tickle in her throat forced another cough to escape. 

“Don’t make her talk, ice prick”, growled Natsu, dropping the cloth back into the bowl. He poured Lucy a glass of the chilled water and put it next to the mug of soup. “Thanks Gray”, he repeated quietly under his breath. 

“No problem man”, smiled Gray, ruffling the pink hair on the back of Natsu’s head and winking at Lucy, who rolled her eyes as Natsu swatted Gray’s hand away. 

Erza stepped forward to examine Lucy critically, taking in her feverish looks and hoarse voice, noting Natsu’s scarf around her neck. 

“Lucy, you really do look unwell. Are you sure it’s only tonsillitis?” Lucy nodded, and Erza sighed. “Maybe get Wendy to come check on you when she and Charle return. It was only a small local job they were doing, and they should be back at the guild by this evening.” Lucy gave her a thumbs up. 

Erza focused her attention on Natsu, who was still ignoring them in favour of looking at his girlfriend. “Natsu, I’m sorry to hurry you, but we really need to leave now to catch our train.” 

“Yeah lover boy, time to go”, teased Gray. Natsu sighed and began to stand, but Lucy grabbed the front of his jacket. 

“Promise me you’ll come back in one piece?” she whispered. 

He grinned down at her, giving her an extra wide sunny smile. “Course I will. You worry too much Luce.” He leaned down to kiss her lips gently, while Erza looked at the ceiling, her cheeks blazing, and Gray tapped his foot impatiently. Happy giggled behind his hand, more amused at Erza’s embarrassed expression than the fact that Natsu and Lucy were kissing. “I wanna see you well when I get back, okay? Sitting right here on this bed all better, wearin’ my scarf.” 

“Okay, it’s a date”, said Lucy softly, doing her best to smile at him. 

Natsu shrugged his huge backpack and bedroll onto his back as the others filed out the door. He stopped to give her one last wave before heading out, already feeling nauseous at the thought of the long train ride ahead with no Lucy to cuddle and make him feel better. This was gonna be a very long week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu groaned as he trudged towards Lucy’s apartment, dragging his pack along behind him, burping a little as his stomach churned. The whole team had voted in favour of missing lunch to catch the earlier train when they completed the mission. By the time the train finally pulled into Magnolia station in the late afternoon they were all starving, and Erza and Gray had dumped him on the platform without remorse, eager to head off to the guild to get something to eat. Even Happy had abandoned him, impatient to check on Lucy and fill his small tummy with fish. Natsu was hungry too, but it would be a little while before he could eat anything, his stomach was still rolling from the long train ride home. 

The job hadn’t been too difficult, just dealing with some bandit mages terrorising the hill roads between two towns. Once they’d managed to track down their hideout, the team had dealt with them easily, and because they’d delivered the thugs to the mayor of one of the towns who’d hired them with no property damage, they’d managed to reap the full reward. Natsu had even managed to tone down his attacks enough so that he didn’t burn too much of the forest. If Lucy had been there, she would have been proud of him. Still, they had been away for a whole week, and Natsu was more than glad to be done. 

A blue streak almost zoomed past him as he turned into Strawberry Street, the late afternoon sunlight reflecting off the windows. 

“Hurry up slowpoke!” Happy called out teasingly, pausing for a moment in mid-air. “I told Lucy you’d be there in a minute. I’m going to get the fish she left for me with Mira!” He startled a few nearby shoppers as he hollered “Max Speed!” in his high-pitched voice, and zoomed off, a blue blur heading straight as an arrow towards the guild. 

Natsu chuckled, picking up his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder. He was beginning to feel better. Just being in Lucy’s street and knowing she was at home and waiting for him calmed his stomach and cheered him up. He had been worried about her all week, and now that he was home in Magnolia again, he planned on making up for lost time. 

He jogged down the block and stopped underneath the open window nearest to her bed, grinning to himself in anticipation. The powerful muscles in his legs bunched to make the jump up to her windowsill and he climbed in, dropping softly on to the end of Lucy’s bed. 

“So Natsu”, said Lucy in a teasing voice, “do I look all better?” 

Natsu let his backpack drop onto the floor with a thud, his widening eyes locked on Lucy. 

 

She was sitting up near the head of the bed with her back towards him, leaning forward on her hands to peek at him over her shoulder with her feet folded under her, wearing nothing but his scarf, the red silky panties that she knew he loved and a seductive smile. The afternoon sunlight poured in the window, lighting up her golden hair, and making his scaled scarf shimmer in the soft light. 

A soft possessive growl rumbled in his chest as he crawled on the bed towards her on his hands and knees, kicking his sandals off clumsily as he moved, making Lucy giggle. 

“This is what you wanted right? Seeing me all better, wearing your scarf?” 

Natsu kneeled behind her and placed his warm hands on her shoulders, leaning into her neck and inhaling deeply. The stale acrid stench of illness was gone, and her usual spicy vanilla tinged scent was back. Natsu wasn’t entirely sure that he believed in heaven, but if it existed, it would smell like this. He nibbled at her neck and ran his hands down her arms to entwine their hands, leaning into her. 

“You smell so good Lucy”, he sighed, burrowing his face into her neck, making her giggle again. “I missed you.” 

“Aw, I missed you too”, purred Lucy, turning around to hug him properly, feeling the rough fabric of his jacket rub against the sensitive skin of her breasts. She sighed a little as she felt Natsu’s warm hands run down her naked back. “How did the mission go?” 

“Don’t wanna talk about the mission right now. I’ve got more important things on my mind.” 

“Oh really?” sighed Lucy, tilting her neck back to give Natsu better access as he nibbled his way down to her collarbone. “What’s so important that you can’t tell me what you’ve been up to since you’ve been away.” She purred as Natsu dropped sucking kisses on her throat, the low possessive rumble emanating from his chest doing wonderful things to the needy ache increasing at a rapid rate in her lower abdomen. 

“I need to check you over, make sure you’re really better”, murmured Natsu, dropping soft kisses on the swell of her breasts. 

Lucy twined her fingers into Natsu’s pink locks, tugging slightly. “I’m really fine Natsu. Wendy gave me the all clear yesterday.” 

“I don’t think she was quite as thorough as _I’m_ gonna be”, said Natsu with a predatory grin, running his tongue slowly over his fangs, liking the way that Lucy’s breath hitched. He grinned, flexing the fingers on both hands in a tickling motion. Lucy’s eyes widened, and she shuffled backwards away from him, her escape blocked by the wooden bedhead behind her. 

“Naatsuu”, she said warningly, trying to get her feet under her to leap off the bed, keeping her eyes focused on his fingers, “please, I don’t want to be tickl…” She shrieked as Natsu grabbed her under her knees and hauled her back towards him, laying her down and straddling her waist, grinning maniacally as his fingers tickled her ribs. Lucy snorted with laughter, twisting away from his torturing fingers, but unable to escape with Natsu’s weight pinning her to the bed, her breaths coming out in gasps as she threw her head back. Seeing an opportunity not to be wasted, Natsu placed his warm lips against her neck, blowing a huge raspberry. When it sounded like she was starting to hyperventilate, he relented, gently imprisoning her flailing hands in his, moving their entwined fingers to rest on the bed above her head. 

“So, did the scarf help, while I was away?” he asked, rubbing his nose against hers affectionately as she caught her breath. 

Lucy smiled. “It did actually”, she said. “It helped me get to sleep at night. It doesn’t feel right sleeping without you next to me. Did you miss having it with you?” Lucy knew how important Natsu’s scarf was to him. 

“Not as much as I missed you”, he said softly. “Didn’t sleep well without you, even if you are usually a bed hog.” Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“I think you have me mixed up with yourself”, she retorted. “I’m sorry you didn’t sleep well though.” 

“Mm hmm”, said Natsu, beginning to nibble in a teasing way on her bottom lip. “When I did sleep, I kept dreaming of you. Sitting on this bed waiting for me, wearing my scarf and nothing else.” He looked at Lucy expectantly, one eyebrow raised, and she giggled again. 

“Pervert”, she sniggered. She pulled one hand gently away from Natsu’s and ran a fingernail slowly down his bare arm. “I guess though, as a welcome home gift, something could be arranged.” 

“Could I help arrange it?”, breathed Natsu, releasing her other hand so he could run his warm fingers down over the silky skin of her breasts, thumbs circling her sensitive nipples, nibbling on her ear. 

“Thought you’d never ask”, sighed Lucy, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s always more fun when we’re together. 

Natsu grinned at her, dropping his head downwards. “I love that you were wearing my scarf, waiting for me”, he murmured, kissing his way down her throat. 

His lips dipped into the valley between her breasts, his hot tongue tasting the pathway between them then breathing warm moist air over her damp skin that had her shivering in anticipation. She moved her hands to twist in his hair, tugging at the pink locks to guide him as Natsu dropped teasing bites and kisses, moving to lick and suck on her nipple. “And the red panties. So fucking hot.” 

Lucy arched up, moaning as Natsu closed his teeth around her nipple, unable to give a coherent reply for a moment. “I remembered you liked them”, she finally managed, squirming and rubbing her thighs together. 

“Like isn’t the right word. I fucking love them!” he hummed. He moved to kneel beside her on the bed so he could see the panties in question, dragging his fingernails gently down her sides, the scraping sensation on her skin making her whimper in need. 

Natsu paused his fingers over her hips and took a moment to run them over the red silk and cream lace, stroking over the warm tender flesh underneath. “I love seeing you in red. Makes me all fired up.” He dipped his warm fingers in under the waistband. “But as good as they look on you Luce, I think we can take ‘em off now. You ain’t gonna need ‘em anymore.” He tugged at them, grinning at her when she lifted her hips to help him slide them down and off her body. 

Lucy smiled seductively at him. “Do you want me to sit how I was before Natsu? So you can see me in just your scarf like you wanted?” she asked playfully. 

“I’d like that”, he said, his voice deep. The scent of her growing arousal hung heavily in the air, he could almost taste it. He breathed in deeply, letting the sweet scent roll over the back of his tongue as he moved to the end of the bed, shrugging off his jacket and undoing his belt. 

Lucy turned and sat with her back to him again, one end of the scarf falling down between her shoulder blades, the lush cheeks of her naked bottom resting on her feet. She turned her head coyly and watched him as he dropped his pants and sat naked and cross legged on the end of her bed. 

 

 

“I dreamt of you too you know”, Lucy purred, watching Natsu as his hand dropped into his lap, idly stroking his increasingly hard cock. 

“Did you now”, he grinned, as she turned around to face him, still on her knees. He loved it when she got all flirty like this. She used to be so shy, and now she was turning into such a tease. He leaned back a little, hands resting on the pink coverlet, ready to follow her lead. 

“Made me all hot and bothered”, she sighed, pretending to fan herself with one hand and stroking the scarf that was draped in between her breasts with the other. “And you weren’t here to make it better.” She turned on the puppy dog eyes, her bottom lip pouting. 

“That musta been rough”, he agreed in a sympathetic tone, holding back a chuckle at her cute pout to play along with her game, watching as she pushed one palm over her rounded stomach, fingers flexed, gulping a little as it began to head downwards. “So what did ya do Lucy?” 

“I did what most girls do in that sort of situation”, she purred and winked. “I used my fingers and my imagination.” 

“Show me”, Natsu growled, dropping the playful tone. He remembered back to when they’d first started going out and she had been so shy about any lustful feelings she had. She’d confessed that before they became a couple, she’d often dreamt of him while he slept beside her in her bed, and had to go to touch herself in the privacy of her bathroom to relieve the ache. It had been such a fucking turn on thinking of her doing that, it still was. “Show me what you do when you think of me Lucy. Touch yourself for me.” 

Lucy could practically taste his excitement. His dark eyes glittered as he watched her hands come up to her breasts to squeeze and then tug at her nipples. A heated flush washed over her face. She had never done anything like this before, never touched herself in front of anyone before. It was embarrassing, but also exhilarating. “Natsu”, she sighed, her hips wiggling, trying to rub her thighs together to relieve the ache burning in her core. 

“Open your legs for me Lucy. Show me.” Lucy bit her bottom lip as she moved her knees apart. “Wider”, he rumbled. Excitement rolled through her at his command. Was she a pervert to be so turned on by this? Still kneeling, her bottom resting on her heels, she moved her knees as far apart as they would go. Natsu’s heated growl made her shiver. 

“Look at you”, he rumbled, both hands clenched in the pink comforter, his cock standing at attention from between his crossed legs. “Fucking gorgeous.” She could feel how wet she was for him, practically dripping, and it was obvious that he could see it too. The green eyes she loved burned with desire so hot she felt as if it could scorch her from the other end of the bed. “Show me more baby girl. Touch yourself for me.” 

Lucy let one hand drop down, running her fingers over her stomach, her eyes drifting closed and her fingers trembling as awkwardness and desire fought for control within her. Natsu gave a rumbling purr, and desire won. Her middle finger continued it’s journey, dipped and then circled slowly while the other hand moved up to her mouth, sucking on her fingers for a moment, then moving back down to continue to pulling and tugging at her nipple. 

“Open your eyes Luce and look at me.” Lucy’s eyes opened and she moaned, taking in Natsu’s heated look, and the way he was stroking himself slowly, in time with her fingers. “You like touchin’ yourself for me?” 

Lucy nodded. Heat was flowing through her, the look in his eyes and the low purr continually rumbling from his chest gave her the confidence to do this in front of him. 

“That’s good”, he purred. “I like watching you. You’re so damn sexy Luce, you know that?” 

“Natsuuu”, Lucy moaned, licking her lips. She was glad he was enjoying this, but he’d been away for a week, and he was all the way over at the other end of the bed. She wanted him, had an ache that only he could fill. “I need you.” 

Natsu crawled slowly back up the bed and kneeled beside her, his scorching lips covering hers, tongue tasting hers, his hand snaking down between her thighs. Lucy’s tongue traced over his fangs, licking and nibbling at his lower lip. She wanted him so badly, and with the way Natsu was kissing her back, his tongue thrusting against hers, it seemed the feeling was mutual. 

“You need me huh? Tell me Luce, what do ya need me to do?” His hot fingers pushed hers aside, stroking her and she mewled as she rocked into his hand, two heated fingers thrusting inside her while his thumb circled. “Just my hand? Is that all ya need? Is that gonna be enough for ya?” 

Lucy whimpered against his heated kiss. “No.” 

Natsu pulled his fingers away, and moved to kneel behind her, grasping her waist and drawing her back against him, his mouth nipping and sucking against the sensitive skin of her neck. Lucy arched her neck to one side and Natsu purred in pleasure at the submissive pose. 

“What do you want Lucy?” 

“I want you Natsu”, she whispered, eyes closed as she savoured the hard feeling of his excitement against her. She had missed him so much, it was like a physical ache. She craved his closeness, needed to be joined with him. 

Natsu chuckled, scraping his fangs down her neck, sucking and swirling his tongue in the spot that always drove her wild. He took pride in the darkening mark appearing on her neck that would still be visible tomorrow for all to see. “You can do better than that. Use your words Lucy. Tell me exactly what you want.” 

Lucy licked her lips, still grinding her arse against Natsu’s cock, her head resting on his shoulder as he continued to nip and suck at her neck. She could feel his fangs grazing her skin, and it was so good! That slightly dangerous edge he had when he let his more dragonish instincts rise to the surface always left her breathless and wanting. 

“I missed you Natsu”, she whined. “I felt empty without you here. I need you to fill me up, I need your cock inside me.” 

Natsu rumbled a deep purr that vibrated against Lucy’s back, making her shiver. “Such a good girl Lu. So damn sexy. I’m gonna have that pussy baby girl, bury myself balls deep inside that tight little body of yours. Is that what you want?” Lucy shivered in anticipation, her hips rocking, bottom pushing down and circling on the rock-hard cock she could feel behind her. “You like that idea, don’t you?” 

He straightened his legs out, shuffling so his back was supported by the bed head, then lifted and pulled her hips backwards, so she was sitting on his lap still facing away from him, straddling him. Lucy felt the hardness of his cock rubbing against her core, and she moaned as he rubbed it against her. “Sit down on it Luce” Natsu rumbled, his voice dark with lust. “You want it baby girl, you take it.” 

Lucy leaned forwards, one hand resting on his thigh for balance, the other guiding him in, stretching her open. They both hissed as Lucy leaned back against his chest and began rocking and grinding her hips. Natsu’s hands reached around, one pushing the scarf aside to massage her breast, the other reaching down between them to circle her clit. 

Lucy turned her head back, capturing Natsu’s lips, moaning against him as his hot hands tugged and stroked. “Welcome home Natsu”, she sighed. She felt rather than saw his grin. 

“If this is the kinda welcome home I get, maybe I should go away more often.” 

“Nu uh”, said Lucy, roughly grinding her hips as punishment for his attempted joke. “Need you here with me. It’s been so hard waiting for you.” She moved her hands forwards to rest on his thighs, and began a slow bounce, sliding up and down his length. 

“So fucking hot”, growled Natsu, moving his hands to her hips, helping to grind her down hard on his cock. “So tight.” 

Lucy increased her speed, her thighs burning a little at the repeated action. Natsu’s heated hands were everywhere, sliding fingernails down her back, teasing the tops of her thighs, squeezing her arse cheeks, circling her nipples. She whined as his fingers dipped down again, easily finding her swollen clit and rubbing gentle circles, forcing the fire simmering in her belly into an inferno. She whimpered. 

“I can feel how close you are Luce. Let go for me.” He dragged his fingernails down her back and circled his finger faster, and Lucy’s muscles seized, searing her nerves with pleasure as she pulsed around him, her head thrown backwards, mouth open in a silent moan of ecstasy. 

“That’s it baby”, grunted Natsu, “Fuck, you feel so good around me.” Lucy slumped backwards against him, panting, feeling his cock still thick and hard inside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her as she came down from her high, dropping kisses into her hair. Lucy giggled as she felt Natsu’s still hard cock twitch inside her. 

“Your turn to use your words Natsu”, she grinned, her fingers drawing lazy circles on the arms holding her. “How do you want me?” 

She felt the small sting of his fang nicking the top of her ear as he rumbled, “Edge of the bed. Hands and knees Luce.” 

Sighing a little as she sat up and moved forward to pull off him, she looked over her shoulder to see him licking his fingers. “Delicious”, he grinned as she blushed. “How many times I gotta say you taste good before you believe me Lucy?” 

Still blushing, she moved on her hands and knees over to the edge of the bed, knees balanced on the edge of the mattress, watching him as he moved off the bed to stand behind her. He pulled at her knees so they were a little farther apart, adjusting her so she was at just the right height and angle, rubbing his length against her core, coating himself with her essence, then thrust his cock back inside her, relishing Lucy’s gasp as the rough snap of his hips made her arms buckle, pushing her onto her elbows. 

“What’s it gonna be princess?” he growled, gripping her hips with his strong hands. “You want me to be gentle, or you want the dragon?” 

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him, and that seductive coy look was back in her eyes again. Heat, fire, lust glowed in their brown depths, but it was the love for him they contained that had him almost moaning. “Your princess has been lonely, waiting all week. Be my dragon Natsu.” 

Natsu leaned forward over her, purring seductively against her ear, nipping it gently. “Good choice Lucy. ‘Cause you got me so fucking turned on I don’t think I could go slow.” 

He straightened, pulling out and then burying his cock into Lucy with a rough thrust, loving the little whimpers she made as she braced herself on her elbows, pushing back against him, back arched as he pounded into her relentlessly. 

Her arms gave out at the force of his repeated thrusts and she tipped forward, her face pressed into the bed, golden hair spilled out to one side, moans muffled by the pink coverlet. Natsu continued to drive deep inside her, one hand clenched bruisingly hard on her hip, the other twisted into the scarf still draped around her shoulders. 

“Head up Lucy”, Natsu snarled. “I wanna hear every fucking whimper, every moan. Every sound you make belongs to me.” He yanked sideways on the scarf so that her head lifted and lolled to one side, cheek pressed against the bed, unable to see his face from this angle, but hearing every word. 

“Nastu”, she gasped out, unable to do anything other than grind her hips back against his violent thrusts, her shoulders pressed hard against the bed, fingers grasping to try and find leverage. She whimpered in pleasure as the burning heat began to rise in her again. 

“Fucking Hell. My Luce. So fucking hot, burnin’ on my cock. Take it” he grunted. “Take it princess.” 

Lucy moaned, struggling to move her hand. Natsu’s words, his growl, the way he filled her so full over and over. She was so close again, so very close. At the tipping point. She just needed… 

“C’mon baby girl. I can feel it. Break for me. I need it. Give it to me. Cum for me. 

…she managed to wriggle her hand down between her stomach and the bed, her fingers finally managing to brush over her clit, and she shattered, moaning as white stars edged her vision as her orgasm hit hard. 

Feeling her clench around him, Natsu leaned forward, burying his face in her hair and giving her everything he had left. He curled his body over her spine, pumping into her a few more times, then growled out his release, emptying himself into her pulsing core, his release tightening every muscle in his body to almost painful pleasure. He smothered his loud cry into her neck, his fangs grazing her shoulder. “Lucy” he gasped, and flopped down on top of her, pulling out of her gently and rolling her with him, his face still nuzzling into her as they panted, both spent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Happy drooled a little, savouring the smell of the salmon on the plate in front of him. Lucy had picked a good one. As eager as he had been to get his hands on his fish reward, even he was surprised by the speed that she had hurried him out the window when he’d told her Natsu would probably be there in a few minutes. It’s not like she’d been doing anything important, just sitting at her desk writing, her hair piled up on top of her head with a pencil stuck in it, wearing tracksuit pants and Natsu’s scarf and that shirt that Natsu had spilt chili sauce down the front of. He shrugged. He was glad she was feeling better, even if she was back to her usual weirdness. 

Mira came over, dropping a small bucket of whiting in front of him. “Are you sure you want it all right now Happy?” she asked hesitantly. “I’m happy to keep the whiting in the cool room for you, so you can make it last.” 

“Why would I do that? I’m a cat”, explained Happy. 

Mira didn’t quite follow his reasoning, but she smiled anyway. “Okay, if you’re sure Happy. Was Lucy looking better when you saw her?” 

Happy took his first bite of salmon, eyes closed in ecstasy as he rolled the sweet fish around his mouth. So good! He swallowed. “Yeah, she was fine. Back to her usual weird self.” 

“Oh? How so?” inquired Mira, wiping the counter with her cloth to pick up the stray bits of fish. Happy was almost as messy as Natsu when he ate, especially when it was salmon. 

“As soon as I told her Natsu was following right behind me, she practically pushed me out the window”, grumbled Happy, using his sharp little teeth to take another bite. 

Mira grinned. “Oh my”, she chuckled. “They’ve been apart for a week. Her and Natsu probably have some catching up to do.” 

The penny suddenly dropped for Happy and he groaned. “That explains it. I’m glad I’m here at the guild hall then. I accidentally saw them ‘catching up’ once, and that was enough. Made me want to gouge out my tiny eyeballs. And they’re so loud!” He shuddered a little, thinking of the tent incident where he had been woken by their moans and growls, thinking it was a monster. He turned his attention back to his fish as Mira laughed. 

“Care to elaborate Happy?” she winked, leaning on the bar. Happy opened his eyes wide, looking at her incredulously. 

“I would never betray my friendship with Natsu and Lucy” he said in a lofty tone, cleaning his whiskers with a paw. Mira leaned a little closer and whispered in his furry blue ear. 

“I’m expecting a delivery of fish tomorrow. Spill the deets and there’s a salmon in there with your name on it.” 

Happy paused. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it a little”, he considered. “I mean that time they woke me up in the dark in the middle of the forest, I was traumatised!” 

“There there”, said Mira in a soothing voice, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth as she pulled up a barstool to sit down and listen. “It’ll do you good to talk about it Happy. Get it all off your chest.” 

Happy took one more bite of fish and licked his whiskers again. “Well, we were coming back from this job. Natsu and I did all the work. Lucy was dragging her feet and complaining, just like she always does…” he began, still savouring the sweetness of salmon on his tongue. Salmon two days in a row. Who would have thought Lucy getting sick would have resulted in such heavenly rewards?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now that he had caught his breath, Natsu’s warm fingers moved the scaled scarf aside, checking Lucy’s neck for marks. “I didn’t pull on the scarf too hard did I? Sorry Luce, I didn’t mean to be so rough with you.” There was a slight red mark where the edge of the scarf had rubbed, not even a bruise, but he whined a small noise of contrition as he kissed it tenderly, stroking his fingers through her silken hair. 

Lucy turned in his arms so she could snuggle against his chest. “I’m fine”, she murmured, rubbing her cheek against warm skin and muscle, placing a small smacking kiss on his pec. “You know I like it when your dragon comes out to play. I like it a lot.” She winced a little as she drew her legs up, there were quite a few muscles in her inner thighs and in a few other delicate places that were complaining. “Don’t think I could take it that hard every time though.” 

Natsu grinned down at his Lucy. She was a mess, hair sweaty, lips bruised with kisses. Thoroughly loved, as she should be. He kissed her forehead. “How ‘bout I run us a bath. Lots of bubbles. Would that help?” 

“Mmm”, moaned Lucy. “That sounds good.” 

Natsu’s stomach growled loudly, and she grinned. “There’s fire chicken in the fridge. I had it ready for you, hoping you’d be home today. All you have to do is heat it up. You can even eat it in the bath with me, as long as you promise not to drop hot sauce in my hair.” 

Natsu chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her golden locks. Even sweaty like this, her warm cinnamon scent drew him to her. “This is why I wanna marry you.” 

They both froze.

“Did… you…” 

“Fuck. Fucking hell. Levy’s gonna kill me. I promised I would make it romantic. I had it all fucking planned.” 

Natsu’s heart hammered in his chest as he rolled off the bed and began rummaging frantically through his pack, as Lucy stared at him wide-eyed. Why didn’t he have a better filter between his brain and his mouth? He’d been planning this for nearly a month, waiting for the right time, and then to just blurt… his hand closed on a small square object at the bottom of his pack and he pulled it out, taking a deep breath before moving back over towards Lucy. 

He knelt next to the bed and reached for Lucy as she sat up, her expression hard to read. Was she nervous, excited, upset? He placed a small red box in her hands, and then wrapped his own larger hands around hers, his eyes anxious. 

“Lu, you know I love you. I wish I could use fancy words like you do to tell you just how much. I just… I don’t want there to be another day where I wake up and you’re not next to me. It’s like you’re part of me, and I need you. You make me better, stronger. I know I’m not like people you grew up with, an’ I break stuff, an’ I get carried away but I…” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes!?” 

Lucy giggled as her eyes filled with tears. “I want to marry you Natsu Dragneel. I don’t want to spend another day apart from you either. And I don’t want anyone like the people I grew up with. I hated that life. I want you. Only you. Only my dragon slayer.” 

Natsu crash tackled her backwards onto the bed, squeezing her in a hug so strong Lucy worried she might have cracked ribs. Grinning at her as she squeaked at his over exuberance, he dragged her backwards up the bed, so he was sitting with his back to the bedhead, and she was cradled in his lap. He was practically vibrating with excitement. It was the longest he had ever kept a secret from her, and he couldn’t wait to see what she thought. 

“Open the box, Lucy”, he said softly, nudging the side of her head gently with his nose. 

Lucy tilted her head up and kissed him gently on the lips and then bent her head down, opening the small box. Nestled in velvet, was a rose gold ring, with a vivid red stone cut in a cabochon style. She held it up to the last of the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window, and the interior of the stone glittered, as if it were lit from within by tiny yellow stars. As she twisted it, she noticed an inscription engraved on the inside, in a swirling cursive. 

 _Love is friendship caught fire._  

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “Natsu… this…” 

Natsu swallowed, trying to gauge her emotion. “It’s a fire opal. I’ve had it for a long time, found it years ago, before I met you. It seemed special, so I kept it. And then I met you. It made me think of us Luce. Fire and stars.” He swallowed again nervously as Lucy continued to look at him silently. “I cleaned and polished the stone, Gajeel helped me make the ring, and Levy did the words… I know it’s not from a shop, but I thought… uh, do you like it?” 

Lucy reached out her hand and touched his cheek, as tears spilled down hers. “I love you so much, Natsu. It’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen. Can you put it on my finger please?” Both their hands were shaking as Natsu slid the ring onto Lucy’s finger. 

They shared soft kisses and ‘I love you’s’ until Natsu’s stomach growled violently. Without warning, Natsu picked Lucy up and hoisted her over one shoulder, one hand on her bottom to balance her as he moved purposely into the small kitchen with a mostly naked sputtering Lucy. 

“Natsu Dragneel, what on earth do you think you’re doing!?” 

Natsu opened the fridge with his free hand and reached for the covered plate of chicken at the back, then closed the fridge door by bumping it shut with his bare arse cheek. “Whaddya think? I’m getting my fire chicken weirdo, and then I’m running a bath. There’s no way I’m passing up two of my favourite things at the same time.” 

He turned and walked over to the bathroom, sliding the door open with his foot as both hands were occupied. He plonked Lucy gently down on the tiled edge of the bath, then sat the plate of chicken in her lap as he turned on the taps. 

“I didn’t think you liked baths as much as I do, Natsu.” 

“Ya know, I was gonna take you to Hargeon to propose, in that restaurant where you bought me and Happy lunch, but this is so much better.” He grinned at her hungrily, running his tongue over his fangs, then picked her up again, chicken and all, and sat down in the bath with her on his lap.   

“It’s not the bath that’s my favourite bit Lu. My Lucy, naked except for my scarf and my ring, and fire chicken all at the same time? Now that’s my idea of heaven.”


End file.
